In today's television content delivery systems, customers are provided an expansive array of television content, such as, television shows, games, movies, documentaries, sporting events, on-demand television content, and/or other types television content (e.g., television guides, etc.). In such television content delivery systems, data publication becomes critical so that up-to-date television content is available for customers to search and view. However, network operators and service providers are confronted with various challenges based on the expansive geographic nature of television content delivery systems, large data transfers, and time constraints.